Black Honey
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: "Dan sebagai penutup malam ini, kami persembahkan satu-satunya Black Honey!" seru si pria berambut merah. Tirai terbuka lalu dari belakang panggung muncul seorang pria berkulit pucat dalam balutan baju serba hitam yang sebentar lagi akan dia tanggalkan. Dan napas Aster tercekat. AU, stripper!Pitch, yaoi, Rotten Egg, mungkin OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Black Honey

**Summary:** "Dan sebagai penutup malam ini, kami persembahkan satu-satunya Black Honey!" seru si pria berambut merah. Tirai terbuka lalu dari belakang panggung muncul seorang pria berkulit pucat dalam balutan baju serba hitam yang sebentar lagi akan dia tanggalkan. Dan napas Aster tercekat.

**Pairing:** Rotten Egg

**Rate:** T untuk sedikit suggestive themes dan sedikit deskripsi pole-dancing.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Saia pengen ngeliat Pitch jadi stipper~! XD

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Lampu-lampu bermacam-macam warna menerangi tempat itu, walaupun tidak dengan terlalu baik, melihat bahwa ruangan itu tetap remang-remang. Dentuman bass dari lagu memenuhi telinganya dan seakan memukul pelan dadanya dengan cepat. Seorang wanita muda dengan tubuh gemulai dan baju yang sangat terbuka melewatinya dan melemparkan senyum menggoda padanya. Tangan-tangan mencoba untuk menariknya dan mengajaknya menari. Seorang wanita muda lagi bersandar padanya dan mengelus dadanya sebelum mencoba membuka kancing kemeja longgarnya. Dia menahan pergelangan wanita itu sambil tersenyum canggung dan terus berjalan melewati kerumunan yang padat dan menguarkan berbagai macam bau parfum yang menyengat.

Dan di ujung ruangan itu, tepatnya di sebuah meja bundar dengan kursi lingkaran empuk mengelilinginya, duduk temannya yang berambut cokelat yang tadi meneleponnya untuk datang kesini.

"Jack, apa ada penjelasan tentang hal ini?" tanyanya kesal karena Jack barus saja membuatnya melewatkan kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan reporter yang sudah dia incar dari beberapa lama lalu. Ya, kesempatan itu akan datang lagi dengan cepat, mengingat bidang kerja mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, hei, apa sih yang si kerdil ini mengerti tentang menggaet wanita?

"Aku mimpi basah tadi malam dan aku malam ini ingin dikelilingi wanita-wanita atau pria-pria cantik?" jawab Jack dengan wajah sepolos mungkin sambil tersenyum malas. Kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya agar tidak menyentuh meja, di dekat sikutnya ada segelas Sex on the Beach.

Dia mengerlingkan matanya. "Lucu sekali, mate."

Jack tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tentu saja. Aku sering menjadi pemecah suasana ingat?" balas Jack sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Temani aku bersenang-senang malam ini, Asty. Kau terlalu lama meratapi berakhirnya hubunganmu dengan Rosie Hudson."

"Aku tidak meratapi apa-apa."

"Tapi kau meratapi setidaknya pembaca gosip itu menumpahkan segalanya kepadamu di TV kemarin, kan?"

Dia hanya mendesah panjang dan akhirnya menyerah. Jack tidak akan pernah membiarkannya hidup dengan tenang. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, dan tidak nanti.

Jujur saja, dia tidak menikmati tempat ini. Dia tidak menyukai lagu-lagu _upbeat _yang dipasang untuk memeriahkan tarian seorang wanita bertubuh gemulai dengan rambut cokelat di atas panggung. Dia tidak menyukai lampu-lampu yang makin lama makin menyengat matanya, walaupun sebgitu redupnya. Dia tidak suka bau keringat dan bunyi desahan nikmat yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dia ingin pulang sekarang.

Tapi nampaknya Jack terlalu senang menyiksanya. Jack terus-menerus memesan minuman agar dia tetap punya alasan untuk tetap disitu. Minuman rendah alkohol, mungkin supaya dia tidak mabuk dan dengan bodohnya menyatakan bahwa dia adalah Jack Frost yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan cara mengecat rambutnya dengan cat rambut sementara.

"Kau tidak mau minum, Asty?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Asty', Frosty."

"Hmm… 'Asty', 'Frosty'… rimanya bagus ya?"

Ingin rasanya dia tenggelam ke pusat bumi sekarang. Suara musik yang terlalu keras mulai menyakiti telinganya dan nyanyian wanita berambut merah di atas panggung itu mulai membuatnya kesal. Ada setidaknya tiga nada yang _false_ ketika dia menyanyikan bait pertama, dan satu bait kemudian menjadi terlalu banyak sampai dia berhenti menghitung.

Sungguh. Kapan Jack akan berhenti memesan minuman atau setidaknya menguap karena mengantuk dan mengajaknya keluar dari sini? Atau kalau itu terlalu susah, setidaknya seseorang katakan padanya jam berapa tempat ini tutup karena rasanya dia sudah duduk disitu selama berapa jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda kerumunan di depannya akan berkurang. Malah bertambah, sepertinya.

Untung saja tidak ada paparazzi yang mengikutinya. Bisa mencemar nama baik.

Sudah cukup wanita menyebalkan bernama Rosie Hudson membuatnya menanggung cercaan karena dia harus mengakui semua kesalahan yang bahkan bukan miliknya. Tolong jangan tambah lagi dengan cercaan karena ada paparazzi yang mendapatkan foto eksklusif 'E. Aster Baskerville Mengunjungi Strip Club' hanya karena Jack menyeretnya kesini.

Ayolah, kenapa bukannya bertambah sepi, gedung ini malah tambah ramai?

Seorang pria dengan dandanan aneh menaiki panggung dengan sebuah mic di tangannya. "Ya, itulah penampilan manis dari Firey Poppy! Oh, tidakkah suaranya indah?"

Tidak baginya.

Orang-orang bersorak begitu mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan setelah itu.

"Dan sebagai penutup malam ini, kami persembahkan satu-satunya Black Honey!" seru si pria berambut merah. Tirai terbuka lalu dari belakang panggung muncul seorang pria berkulit pucat dalam balutan baju serba hitam yang sebentar lagi akan dia tanggalkan. Dan napas Aster tercekat.

Pria? Yang akan menari sebagai acara penutup adalah pria? Dan yang membuatnya heran adalah kemungkinan bahwa justru tempat ini makin penuh dari tadi adalah karena orang-orang ingin melihat pria ini.

Baiklah, pria ini kurus sekali. Ya, ada sedikit otot di anggota tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja kurus. Dia bersumpah dia bisa melihat tulang belikat pria pucat itu dengan jelas dibawah kulitnya. Dia juga tidak secantik—walaupun kalau misalnya dia cantik, itu akan menjadi sebuah hal yang aneh—wanita-wanita yang tadi menghibur para penonton. Pucatnya keterlaluan, sampai-sampai memberikan kesan bahwa kulitnya itu berwarna abu-abu, tidak terlihat sehat. Batang hidungnya sedikit terlalu tegas, matanya terlalu dingin—walaupun dia harus mengakui bahwa sayunya mata itu sangat pas—dan terlihat sekali olehnya yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan make-up bahwa make-up terlalu tebal di sepasang mata dingin itu adalah untuk menutupi kantung matanya, bibirnya terlalu tipis dan pucat, dan ada bekas kerutan ke keningnya, mungkin karena terlalu banyak merengut sebelum tampil? Rambut hitamnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang juga tidak cocok dengan apapun yang akan dia lakukan nanti yang melibatkan melepaskan bajunya dan menari dengan tiang besi di atas panggung. Sekarang cocok sih, dengan kemeja hitamnya yang rapi. Walaupun tidak cocok dengan sepatu boots bertumit tinggi dan celana hot-pants hitam yang dia pakai.

Ya, dia tidak bisa bilang pria itu cocok dengan apa yang dia pakai sih. Kemeja hitam, sepasang sarung tangan brokat berwarna hitam, _garter-belt_ hitam bergesper besi dengan sedikit aksen emas di pinggirnya, dan _stocking_ jaring berwarna hitam. Sama sekali tidak cocok karena itu hanya menambah kesan gelap pada pria itu. Pikirannya dibuyarkan oleh suara si pria berambut merah dengan dandanan aneh.

"Tepuk tangan untuk Black Honey!" seru si pria berambut merah lagi sambil melompat turun dari panggung. Tepuk tangan yang riuh memenuhi tempat itu lalu langsung menghilang begitu lagu mulai dimainkan dan pria itu mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan mengaitkannya ke tiang besi.

Entah bagaimana caranya, mata yang dingin itu seakan dipenuhi api cair sekarang.

Pinggulnya yang agak kecil bergoyang pelan mengikuti alunan musik yang tidak terlalu cepat. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan brokat berwarna hitam, yang tidak dia gunakan untuk menahan dirinya pada tiang, membuka kancing di bajunya satu-persatu dan perlahan menanggalkannya.

Dia awalnya mengira akan melihat sepetak kulit pucat lagi di bawah kemeja itu, tetapi dia salah. Sebuah korset kecil dengan tali merah menyilangi bagian belakangnya menutupi sebagian perut rata dan sedikit dada si penari erotis.

Terdengar sorakan ketika kemeja hitam itu jatuh sepenuhnya ke atas lantai.

Pria itu bersandar pada tiang, menghadapi para penikmat acaranya, lalu bergerak turun dengan sangat perlahan, setiap gerakan seakan-akan harus dihitung. Dia berjongkok dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, tangan nakal seorang penonton mengusap bagian dalam pahanya, dan dia langsung menutup kakinya sambil menyeringai kecil dan memandang tajam si penonton. Dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan berkata, 'tidak, tidak, kau anak nakal' lalu dia berdiri lagi. Kakinya terbuka lebar ketika dia berdiri, tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Pertama, tangan kurus itu menjelajahi lehernya, lalu dada, dan ke pinggang, pinggulnya, lalu dia berdiri menyamping dan tangannya mnjelajahi tubuh bagian belakangnya sebelum pindah lagi ke depan dan bergerak di pahanya, sedikit terlalu dekat dengan selangkangannya. Sebuah putaran, lalu goyangan pinggul, kebasan kepala, dan pelintiran-pelintiran tangannya seakan menghipnotis semua penonton.

Ketika tarian pria itu selesai, Aster masih tetap merasa bahwa pria itu terlalu kurus, terlalu pucat, hidungnya terlalu tegas, bibirnya terlalu tipis dan pucat, juga matanya terlalu dingin dan make-up-nya terlalu tebal.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa ngeri pada dirinya sendiri adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak lagi merasa bahwa hal-hal itu mengganggunya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Ada yang udah nonton Rage? Yang buatan Sally Potter? Udah belum? Kalo udah, apakah kalian mendapatkan dorongan untuk bikin Pitch jadi stripper? Soalnya, saia dapet ide ini setelah nontonin potongan-potongannya di youtube.

Jude Law~! You make such a sexy, sassy, beautiful drag~! Y u not turn into a woman? XD

Seriusan deh, cobain nonton itu di youtube. Cari aja pake keywords; Jude Law, Rage (2009). Udah, nanti ada. Gila, dia cantik banget~! XD

Dan coba tonton Graham Horton (ato norton ya?) tentang pemain di Sherlock Holmes. Ada yang foto si Sherlock Holmes (Robert Downey) nyamar jadi perempuan, lalu dibanding-bandingin ama Minx (Jude Law) yang nge-drag di Rage. Gila, harus liat! It's a must-see~! XD

Ahem, jadi OOT. Hehehe…

Ada yang mau ninggalin ripiu?

Love and honey~  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Black Honey

**Summary:** "Dan sebagai penutup malam ini, kami persembahkan satu-satunya Black Honey!" seru si pria berambut merah. Tirai terbuka lalu dari belakang panggung muncul seorang pria berkulit pucat dalam balutan baju serba hitam yang sebentar lagi akan dia tanggalkan. Dan napas Aster tercekat.

**Pairing:** Rotten Egg

**Rate:** T untuk sedikit suggestive themes

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Okeh, karena belajar fisika itu benar-benar menyakiti hati saia, saia lari dari kewajiban dan nulis chapter ini. Ahahah~

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Kalau saja dia bisa, sudah dari dulu dia berteriak mengenai betapa dia membenci paparazzi. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia punya reputasi yang harus dia jaga. Lagipula, dia tidak yakin pihak agensi akan memaafkannya jika kali ini dia membuat skandal lagi (aneh, padahal agensi lain tampaknya tidak peduli jika artis mereka terlibat skandal).

Dulu dia pernah melempar kamera seorang paparazzi ke wajah orang itu sampai memar, dan hal itu membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kontrak. Dia pernah melempari tetangganya yang ribut dengan telur. Dia pernah mengecat tembok koridor apartemennya ketika mabuk (padahal dia masih di bawah umur waktu itu). Semua itu membuat wajahnya terpampang di halaman pertama kolom gosip selama beberapa minggu. Lalu setelah berapa tahun yang tenang, dia putus dengan Rosie Hudson dan wanita itu menyalahkannya; mengatakan bahwa dia selingkuh dan bersikap kasar pada wanita itu. Dia nyaris dikeluarkan dari agensi.

Sebenarnya, apa sih yang begitu menarik dari meliput kekurangan-kekurangan seorang artis? Sungguh, artis tidak ada bedanya dengan penduduk biasa.

Tapi apakah ada orang yang peduli dengan headline besar berjudul 'John Doe Ditemukan Di Sebuah Strip Club'? Tidak. Beda sekali jika headline itu berbunyi 'E. Aster Baskerville Dan Jack Frost Menikmati Penampilan Seorang Stripper'. Orang-orang pasti akan melempar keluar majalah atau koran apapun itu yang sedang mereka baca lalu berteriak seperti orang gila yang disiram air panas. Lalu mereka akan berteriak betapa mengerikannya berita pagi itu. Lalu akan ada surat fans yang dikirimkan padanya, yang paling-paling berisi; "Kenapa kau begitu rendah? Aster, kami kecewa!"

Apakah ada orang yang tertarik melihat foto seorang laki-laki membeli hot dog murahan di pinggir jalan? Tidak. Apa ada yang akan berteriak histeris ketika melihatnya atau Jack membeli hot dog murahan? Oh, sangat banyak.

Intinya?

Dia bisa mati kalau sampai ada paparazzi yang mengikutinya dan melihatnya memasuki sebuah klab malam bersama dengan Jack hanya karena Jack menyeretnya lagi malam itu.

* * *

"Honey, kau sudah siap? Hari ini kau menghibur dua orang spesial di Ruang Garnet."

Dia berbalik dan mengangguk pada wanita berambut hitam di belakangnya.

"Kau akan ditonton oleh Jack Frost dan Aster Baskerville," tambah wanita itu sambil menatapnya iri.

"Oh."

"Tidak bisakah kau terlihat sedikit tertarik? Kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Ya, setidaknya kau sudah siap, kan? Klab ini klab mahal dan eksklusif. Tidak akan baik jika kau menjatuhkan reputasinya."

"Hm."

"Dan 'hm' itu aritnya kau sudah benar-benar siap, kan?"

Dia memandang sebentar wanita itu lalu mengangguk.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus bergeleng ketika ada yang bertanya apakah dia sudah siap atau belum. Dia sebenarnya tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap.

Dia tidak pernah siap untuk melangkah keluar dari ruang gantinya dengan pakaian minim. Dia tidak pernah siap untuk menerima perlakuan-perlakuan tidak sopan dari orang-orang yang dia hibur. Dia juga tidak pernah siap untuk berkali-kali kecewa karena dia tahu dia harus tetap melakukan hal yang dia benci.

* * *

"Lewat sini," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang sambil mengarahkan mereka berdua ke sebuah ruangan lain. Atau lebih tepatnya ke koridor dari ruangan-ruangan lain. Setidaknya sepuluh pintu berderet di koridor itu.

Pria itu lalu membukakan salah satu pintu dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

Di dalamnya adalah pria pucat yang kemarin. Dia memakai setelan rapi; sebuah kemeja kaku berwarna abu-abu, sebuah dasi hitam, dan celana panjang hitam, rambut hitamnya disisir rapi ke belakang, sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, dan ada buku di tangannya. "Kalian terlambat, tuan-tuan," desisnya sambil menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya ke meja.

Aster menelan ludahnya yang menggenang. Oh astaga, logat Inggris pria itu berhasil mengirimkan impuls litrik ke bawah sana.

Jack di sampingnya hanya menyengir lebar dan berkata, "Maaf, Pak Guru. Aster tidak bisa kubangunkan. Jadi salahnya aku terlambat. Apa tidak bisa dia saja yang kau hukum?"

"Jack!"

"Tuan Frost ada benarnya. Kurasa aku hanya harus menghukummu," ujar pria itu.

"Tunggu—" dia ingin protes tapi dia sudah di dorong ke sofa rendah yang empuk yang menempel dengan tembok. Pria di depannya mulai perlahan-lahan melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri perlahan sambil berjalan pelan dan duduk di pangkuannya, lalu membuka kancing kemeja Aster dengan cepat.

Dia harus membuat ini berhenti! Uh… namanya… uh… Black…

"Tunggu, Black Ho—"

"Oh, tidak sopan sekali, Tuan Baskerville. Kau tidak seharusnya memanggilku tanpa embel-embel, kau tahu?" pria pucat itu memotong kalimatnya dan mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tidak sopan… hmm… aku sangat suka pada anak-anak tidak sopan. Menghukum mereka sangat menyenangkan…" bisiknya di telinga Aster.

"Ugh…"

"Baiklah, untuk hukuman hari ini… kita mulai dengan pelajaran Biologi," desahnya pelan sambil mengusap dada Aster yang sudah agak terbuka. "Apa kau tahu bahwa cokelat adalah obat perangsang alami? Coba sebutkan makanan apa lagi yang merupakan perangsang alami, Tuan Baskerville."

"Huh?"

"Oh, kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" seru pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak boleh bertanya balik pada gurumu ketika kau diberi pertanyaan," ujarnya sambil turun dari pangkuan Aster dan berjalan ke tiang di tengah ruangan. "Baiklah, melihat kau tidak begitu cerdas dalam soal-soal trivia, bagaimana kalau kita lewat saja dan kita mulai dengan… anggota gerak tubuh?"

Mata Aster terbelalak melihat celana panjang pria itu dibuka perlahan dan jatuh ke lantai, diikuti oleh kemeja abu-abunya. Tangan dan kakinya begitu panjang dan ramping dan jenjang dan mereka bergerak dengan indah sekali di tiang besi itu. Dan Aster ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak seharusnya merasa tergoda oleh pria di depannya ini! Dia harus mencari pengalih perhatian. Pilihannya jatuh pada Jack. Dia lalu memandang Jack yang sialnya hanya duduk tenang sambil menahan tawa melihat reaksinya.

"Apakah bab ini terlalu membosankan untukmu, Tuan Baskerville? Kau tampaknya tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaranku."

Aster kembali memandang si pria pucat yang tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama panggungnya. "Euh…" lidahnya kelu dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah bab lagi saja? Hm… anatomi? Apakah cukup menarik?"

Dia lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya, apalagi ketika pria berlogat Inggris itu berjalan mendekatinya dan bersimpuh di antara kedua kakinya sambil meraih kancing celana panjangnya. "Nah, Tuan Baskerville… apa kau suka belajar tentang organ reproduksi manusia?"

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuatnya gila.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup menikmati ini, aku pulang dulu," cerocos Aster sambil cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pintu.

Jack tertawa melihat temannya yang seperti kesetanan itu.

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" pria Inggris itu menatap Jack dengan takut. Suaranya langsung berubah.

Jack hanya tertawa. "Tidak. Kurasa justru kau melakukan terlalu banyak hal benar," jawab Jack sambil terus tertawa. "Wah, sepertinya aku harus sering-sering membawanya kesini," ujar Jack sambil menyerahkan uang pada si penari erotis.

"Tidak, kau sudah membayar pada—"

"Oh, ambil saja. Ini tip," balas Jack sambil berjalan keluar setelah dia menyimpan uangnya di meja.

Sungguh, menyiksa Aster seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

* * *

"Asty~!" panggil Jack. Aster berjalan lebih cepat menuju mobilnya, tetapi Jack tetap bisa menangkapnya dan mbuatnya berhenti. "Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku ga bawa mobil, Ast."

Dia menarik napas dan mebuangnya, berkali-kali. Lau dia menatap Jack dan mencengkram kedua bahu Jack. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Jack. Tapi, sungguh, ini sudah keterlaluan," ujarnya, merasa sedikit terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka kalimatnya akan sekasar itu.

Jack memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang lebar. "Keterlaluan?" tanyanya sambil mulai menangis.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan menangis! Argh! Jack, apa maksumu mebawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Dan dari semua orang, kenapa harus _dia_?"

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu berhenti menangis dan menjawab dengan enteng, "Kau terlihat lebih menikmati pertunjukkannya dari yang lain, jadi aku minta dia untuk pertunjukkan pribadi." Dia diam lalu berpikir sedikit. "Dan menurutku, kau benar-benar butuh sedikit pengalih supaya kau bisa melupakan masalah Rosie."

"Aku tidak punya masalah, _mate_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Disini, Jack mengerlingkan matanya. "Oh, ya. Kau benar, kau baik-baik saja dan aku tidak tahu bahwa ada setidaknya dua belas botol scotch menghilang dari lemari rahasiamu."

"Kau apa? Bagaimana kau tahu? Lemari rahasia itu diberi nama seperti itu karena seharusnya rahasia…"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, kok. Sungguh. Aku juga ga tahu ada enam botol gin yang menghilang."

Rasanya Aster ingin berlari dan tidak pernah bertemu Jack lagi. "Baiklah, Jack. Aku menghargai… tidak juga sih, tapi, ya… terima kasih sudah mencoba. Hanya saja, ya… kau tahu ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Tidak berhasil? Apa aku harus menyewanya untuk datang ke apartemenmu saja?"

"Tidak, Jack. Ini sangat berhasil, aku bahkan tidak lagi mengingat wajah Rosie seperti apa," balasnya cepat. Ugh, dia bisa mati kalau pria itu sampai k apartemennya.

"Nah, apa aku tidak jenius, Asty?"

Dia ingin mencekik Jack sekarang juga. Sungguh.

Dia merogoh kantong celananya. Uh-oh. Kunci mobilnya. Apa jatuh di klab? Mungkin saja. Dan dia tidak akan sadar, dengan segala macam pemandangan-indah-yang-kalau-bisa-tidak-ingin-dia- ingat, bahwa kuncinya jatuh. Oh, ya ampun.

"Kau lama. Aku naik taksi saja, deh."

Benar. Dia ingin sekali mencekik Jack.

Baiklah, dia mungkin akan mencekik Jack setelah dia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ketinggalan.

* * *

"Kau akan pulang sekarang, Honey?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Dia berbalik dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang masih belum ditutupi pakaian. "Ya, Reed. Tugasku hari ini hanya yang tadi, kan?"

Pria di ambang pintu mengangguk dan tetap menatapnya. "Kau bisa menjadi penutup acara lagi malam ini. Aku menikmati melihatmu menari."

"Tidak. Aku hanya dipanggil karena ada yang memesan." Tatapan dari pria di ambang pintu itu membuatnya risih dan dia ingin cepat-cepat berpakaian agar bisa pulang. "Kau bisa keluar dulu, Reed? Aku ingin ganti baju."

Reed tidak melakukan apa-apa selain diam di ambang pintu dan tetap memandangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ganti baju kalau kau memandangiku seperti itu…"

"Apa bedanya dengan membiarkan ratusan penonton melihatmu menelanjangi dirimu sendiri?"

_Karena mereka membayar dan itu memang tugasnya._

"Reed…"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sadar keberadaanku tidak diinginkan."

Pria itu keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan tempat seorang Black Honey sekarang sedang mengganti baju. Oh, ya. Dia akan sangat menikmati teriakan pria pucat dengan logat Inggris ini ketika nanti dia mengejutkannya di gang belakang yang sepi.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Tralalala~! Chappie 2~!

Euh, sexual innuendo-nya sudah cukup berat ya…

Mungkin dalam tiga chapter lagi, kita bisa gusur fic ini ke rate-M. X9

Minta ripiunya~! XD

Love and Honey  
Shirasaka Konoe


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Black Honey

**Summary:** "Dan sebagai penutup malam ini, kami persembahkan satu-satunya Black Honey!" seru si pria berambut merah. Tirai terbuka lalu dari belakang panggung muncul seorang pria berkulit pucat dalam balutan baju serba hitam yang sebentar lagi akan dia tanggalkan. Dan napas Aster tercekat.

**Pairing:** Rotten Egg

**Rate:** T dan kayaknya bakal naik.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Kuliah itu sebenernya menyenangkan. Kalo ga ada orangtua yang maksain saia harus masuk mana, harus milih apa, apa aja yang ga boleh dipilih, dan nolak mentah-mentah jurusan yang saia pilih. Curse it. Maksudnya, iya, saia sayang orangtua saia, tapi kan bukan berarti saia harus buang jauh-jauh cita-cita saia cuman karena saia pengen bikin mereka bangga. Itu mah namanya ngorbanin diri.

Huff… maaf malah jadi curhat, tapi saia lagi sebel banget.

Mudah-mudahan aja suasana negatifnya ga ketumpahan ke chappie ini.

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang wanita sambil melingkarkan lengannya yang langsing ke lehernya. Dia agak kelabakan ketika mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari wanita itu.

"Ah… ya, se-sepertinya… aku, ah… kunci mobilku jatuh…"

Wanita itu sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau akan susah mencarinya disini~," balasnya dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak, kurasa aku menjatuhkannya di ruangan… uh… ruangan…"

"Oh, benar! Iya, aku tahu kau! Kau Ast—!"

"Shh!"

Wanita itu diam, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa ambil ke loket disana," ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk loket kecil di samping bar minuman. "Tinggal bilang saja barang yang hilangkan, biasanya mereka menaruhnya disitu setelah membersihkan ruangan."

"Uh, ya… terima kasih."

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku menemanimu?" wanita itu menggodanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak… aku harus pulang sekarang…"

"Sayang sekali…"

* * *

Dia mengangguk kecil pada penjaga pintu yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Udaranya dingin, pikirnya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya. Mantel hitamnya tidak bisa benar-benar menjaganya dari dingin, walaupun sudah dibantu sarung tangan dan juga syal. Dia ingin sekali sampai ke rumahya sekarang dan berglung dalam selimutnya yang tebal, atau duduk di dapur dengan segelas kopi hitam panas di tangannya sambil tetap bergelung dalam selimut.

Udara dingin menerpanya lagi.

Pulang selalu menjadi tantangan tersendiri baginya. Memang belum pernah—dan mudah-mudahan tidak akan—terjadi hal-hal aneh selama berapa tahun dia bekerja disini. Tapi lampu jalan yang agak remang dan gang-gang yang gelap selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaris melompat ketakutan. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kapan bahaya mengintai, kan?

Dia berjalan lagi sambil berusaha untuk tidak melihat gang-gang sepi yang gelap di sampingnya. Apa sih susahnya memasang lampu disana? Bagaimana kalau ada pembunuh yang sembunyi? Kalau ada kriminal yang lari? Ada pemerkosa? Ada—

Ugh… dia benar harus berhenti berpikir yang seperti itu atau dia akan mati ketakutan hanya karena memikirkannya.

**Srreett…**

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu bergeser.

**BRAK!**

Suara itu berhasil membuatnya melompat kaget dan ketakutan.

"Meow…"

Oh, hanya seekor kucing…

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan hitam lewat di sampingnya dan dia langsung berpaling untuk melihat bahwa ada seekor kucing lagi yang lewat. Sejak kapan sih, dia paranoid begini?

Kedua kucing hitam itu bersandar pada kakinya, dan dia berjongkok untuk mengelus keduanya.

Sebuah angin dingin lagi.

Cukup dengan main kucing, putusnya, dia harus benar-benar pulang sebelum dia beku disini. Dia berdiri perlahan sambil sesekali menglus kepala kucing-kucin gyang masih meminta perhatiannya itu.

**Tap tap tap…**

Langkah orang.

Berjalan sekarang, perintahnya pada kakinya sendiri.

**Tap… tap… tap…**

Semakin pelan.

**Tap… TAP…**

Semakin dekat…

**DRAP DRAP!**

Dia dikejar!

Dua tangan menangkapnya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan kasar. Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak!

TIDAK!

"Hai, Honey," sapa orang itu, diikuti oleh tawa.

* * *

Aster memandang kuncinya. Hebat. Kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak sadar ya? Suara kecil di belakang kepalanya mnyangkal itu karena penampilan pria pucat tadi.

_Dan suara kecil lain lagi sangat membenarkan bahwa dia terpana oleh pria itu._

Penampilannya, maksudnya, bukan prianya, uh… baiklah, dia mulai menggila.

Dia melangkah perlahan sambil memperhatikan gang-gang gelap di sekitarnya. Gelap dan menakutkan. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu gang, memakai jas hitam panjang, muka tertutup syal, dengan topi, sambil memegang pisau yang berdarah.

Ugh, mungkin kalau dia diam lama-lama disini, dia bisa alih profesi menjadi penulis buku horror suspense. Gang-gang gelap itu benar-benar membangkitkan imajinasi terburuknya.

Ah, dia sampai di parkiran. Tidak terasa.

* * *

Tawa itu terus berlanjut, tangan dimulutnya menjauh.

"Reed!"

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu!" ujar Reed sambil masih terus tertawa. Dia lepaskan tangan si pria berambut hitam yang masih memandangnya dengan takut seakan-akan dia bukan Reed yang asli dan kapan saja bisa berubah bentuk menjadi alien atau semacam pembunuh berantai yang pintah megubah wajah.

"Aku nyaris jantungan…" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

"Haha… maaf, Honey, tapi kau memang cocok sekaili untuk kutakuti," jawab Reed sambil mengekor si penari erotis yang mulai berjalan lagi.

"Kau tidak menunggu Starla?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke arah pria berambut merah yang tampaknya masih berada di awang-awang karena baru saja berhasil menakuti orang yang, menurut mereka, paling tidak bisa ditakuti.

"Dia tidak akan mau melihat mukaku, percayalah."

"Oh ya?"

"M-hm. Terakhir kali aku mencoba bicara dengannya, dia melempar sebotol bir ke kepalaku. Ah… aku rasanya ingin jadi gay saja. Aku yakin aku akan lebih tenang kalau menikah dengan laki-laki."

Dia tertawa. "Kau tidak usah pura-pura mau jadi gay segala, Reed."

"Aku tidak pura-pura. Makanya aku mendekatimu."

Dia menggeleng. Tentu saja.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa, ya?"

"Yup."

Reed mengangkat alisnya. "Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba," ujarnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya.

"Kau baikan saja dengannya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan berhenti bekerja di klab kalau kau melakukan itu."

"Tidak, Honey. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mau. Maksudku… aku ini apaan, sih? Baru akhir-akhir ini saja aku mendapat penghasilan tetap yang cukup. Sebelumnya? Aku pengangguran. Lalu… kalau dibandingkan dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya, aku ini hanya seperti salad pembuka saja."

"Kurasa dia bukan mau uangmu."

"Hahah… aku selalu berharap seperti itu dulu ketika kami menikah. Lagipula, dia pantas mendapat orang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Dan para pelanggannya lebih baik darimu?"

Pria berambut merah itu terdiam. "Tidak?"

"Pokoknya, kau harus baikan dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak tahu ini bisa meyakinkanmu atau tidak, tapi kurasa kau berhak tahu bahwa dia akhir-akhir ini selau memandangku cemburu karena kau sering dekat denganku."

Sebuah tawa lagi, kali ini terdengar lega. "Kau tahu? Kurasa tempatmu seharusnya bukan disini, Honey. Mungkin kau harus jadi guru atau apalah… psikiater mungkin?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Yah… aku juga merasa begitu."

Untungnya Reed tidak melihat wajahnya yang langsung masam.

* * *

Apartemennya yang besar itu nyaris selalu kosong. Selalu dalam artian sebenarnya. Orang yang paling sering berada di apartemennya selain dirinya sendiri adalah Jack. Itu pun setelah pemuda satu itu merengek ingin masuk.

Dia lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi Jack daripada membiarkan temannya itu mengunjunginya. Kalau membuat pesta, dia lebih senang menyewa tempat lain. Untuk kumpul-kumpul, dia memilih restoran. Untuk janjian dengan pacar (yang sudah putus), produsernya, atau managernya, dia selalu memilih kafe. Jadi, apartemennya nyaris tidak pernah dikunjungi siapapun. Dan memang dia tidak berniat untuk membiarkan siapapun masuk (kecuali Jack, tentunya).

Tapi tampaknya tadi tukang pos mengunjunginya. Tiga surat mengisi kotak suratnya yang biasanya kosong karena surat fans dikirimkan ke agensi dan bukan ke rumahnya itu. Satu dari agensi, satu undangan pesta, satu lagi… oh, dari adiknya.

Dengan segera dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan duduk di atas sofanya yang empuk dan nyaman. Dia buka amplop berwarna merah muda itu, menguar wangi bunga primrose kesukaan adiknya. Ada selembar kertas dan sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil.

Dia buka kertas itu dan mulai membaca.

Isinya;

_Asty! Kau sudah kangen padaku? Haha… sudah kan? Ayo, mengaku saja. :D_

_Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar sedikit dari Australia, langsung dari Melbourne. _Daffodil_ yang tahun lalu kau tanam denganku tumbuh dengan baik loh! Mereka sudah mekar dan halaman kita seperti dilapisi salju (di Amerika sedang musim salju, ya? Irinya…). Ayo puji aku, aku adik yang baik kan? ;)_

_Oh, ya. Selamat ulang tahun, Aster~! Hadiah dariku… bibit bunga saja ya? Aku tidak tahu mau mengirimkanmu apa. Kanvas dan cat minyak bakalan buang-buang biaya pengiriman. :T_

_Tidak, aku main-main. Aku main-main! Jangan marah! Tidaaaaaakkk! QAQ_

_Love,  
Kau tidak lupa pada nama adikmu sendiri, kan? :P_

_Hehe, main-main. Jangan cemberut. Jangan. Tidak! Jangan cemberut! QAQ_

_Love,  
Toothy~_

_P.S.: Kami kangen padamu._

_P.S. 2: Kapan kau kesini lagi?_

_P.S. 3: Aku akan kesana untuk kuliah! Pa dan Ma sudah mengijinkan~! XD_

_P.S. 4: Kau sebaiknya sediakan kamar terbaik untukku, ahaha~! _

_P.S. 5: Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya untuk apa begitu banyak PS, kan?_

_P.S. 6: Jawabannya; karena aku mau dan aku bisa~! :D Ugh, Baby Tooth ingin bertemu denganmu!_

Dia tertawa melihat surat itu.

Adiknya… sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia melihat adiknya. Terakhir kali dia menelponnya… itu juga sudah lama sekali, mengingat perbedaan waktu yang benar-benar bagaikan setan disini. Tooth akan datang? Itu benar-benar akan sangat menyenangkan. Dia benar-benar butuh penygar disini.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Fuha~! Saia paling seneng sama bagian nulis surat dari Toothy~! XD

Dan, iya, saia tahu, Tooth itu harusnya orang India, tapi… ya, biarin aja, kali ya? Saia pengen dia jadi adeknya Aster karena jujur, saia ga tau siapa yang harus jadi adeknya (dan saia lagi ga mood bikin OC baru).

Hehe… ada yang bersedia ripiu? :D

Love and hyggeligt~!  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
